kingdom_keymastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nami
Nami (ナミ, Nami), also known as, Nami the Navigator (航海士のナミ, Kōkaishi no Nami) and "Cat Burglar" Nami (泥棒猫ナミ, Dorobō Neko Nami), is a fictional character and protagonist from the One Piece series. She is a pirate and the crew's navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates who plans their ship's course throughout the series. She was the third member of the crew and the second to join, doing so during the Orange Town Arc. She was formerly a member of the Arlong Pirates and initially joined the Straw Hats in order to rob them for her real crew, but joined the Straw Hats for real after her past and true intentions are revealed and they rebelled against Arlong. She first meets Luffy D. Monkey during his first confrontation against Buggy. To keep the map she stole from Buggy, Nami tries to double-cross both men but is ultimately swayed by Luffy's personality. Accompanying his travels for a time, she briefly betrays the crew and piffles the Merry Go during the fight for Baratie. Once Luffy and company track her down and learn about her past with Arlong, Luffy accepts her as his comrade. When he liberates her home from Arlong's control, Nami gladly becomes a permanent member of their crew. Originally an orphaned child, Nami and her adoptive sister Nojiko were raised by Bell-mère. Bell-mère acted as the girls' foster mother and grew a tangerine orchard to support them; she constantly struggled to make ends meet for them. After a young Nami had a bratty spat with Belle-mère over their poor upbringing, Arlong arrived on the island. He extorted the residents to pay a costly fee for their survival. Encouraging her daughters to live with pride, Bell-mère used all of her funds to spare her children rather than pay for her own safety. She is consequently killed by Arlong shortly after. Regretting her torn conciliation with Bell-mère in her final moments, Nami formed a pact with Arlong to buy her home's freedom from him. Her life as an indentured thief began, but Nami hoped her perseverance would one day free her to chase her real childhood dream: to become a master navigator and compile a detailed world map. She is able to live her dream in earnest the moment she joins the Straw Hats. To forever discard her ties to Arlong, Nami altered his tattoo on her arm to honor her close role models from childhood. She has a bounty of 16,000,000 berries. "If you think I'm just another cute girl, you're dead wrong!" :—Nami. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Akemi Okamura (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Thief, navigator, surveyor - Nami can do it all! The crew's navigator, guiding their voyage with her knowledge of the seas and understanding of the weather. Luffy's crew are mostly goofs, so she keeps them in line. Her dream is to sail the world and make her own map from everything she sees. She has a keen eye for money. In the two years after the Battle of Navyford she studied the weather on the Weatheria Sky Islands, honing both her navigation and combat abilities. Appearance Nami is a slim young woman of average height, with orange hair, brown eyes, and, like most other women in the series, has larger, rounder, shinier breasts, and often bounces and/or jiggles at the slightest movement or are excited, accompanied with a rather humorous "jiggle" or "bounce" sound effect. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a black/blue tattoo on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Grand Compass, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and while they do make her taller, they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Though she tends to style her hair neatly, occasionally, a hair on top of her head may form into a messy cowlick. She wears a strap around her thigh with three slots in it which she keeps each pole of her bo staff and later the Weather Forcer in. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Before the Syrup Village Arc, Nami wore her trademark orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and shirts with short sleeves that were long enough to hide her tattoo on her left shoulder that showed that she was a member of the Arlong Pirates. She also had short hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face. During the Romance Dawn Arc to the Syrup Village Arc, Nami's initial trademark look consisted of a white and blue striped shirt, her trademark orange mini-skirt and brown high-heeled boots. Outfits During the Baratie Arc, she wore a pink shirt with the letters "W" and a lowercase "B" in the center in a circle in white. The shirt has white liners and two lines along the sleeves. She also wore her yellow mini-skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. During the Arlong Park Arc, Nami wore a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals. Nami temporarily put on a glove to hide the fact she had stabbed her hand when pretending to murder Usopp, but quit wearing it once the truth was exposed. She also wore Luffy's straw hat for a while before it was later returned to him. After the arc, she wore a plain white shirt with a blue mini-skirt with two white rings on the sides. For the first time, she wore sleeveless clothing that exposed her Arlong Pirates tattoo, but later, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, Nami later stabbed her tattoo relentlessly in an attempt to destroy it, until Luffy stopped her by force. She eventually asked Dr. Nako to remove it, but the doctor couldn't erase it entirely, leaving a visible scar; the scar had been caused from both Nami repeatedly wounding herself in the arm and the indelible nature of the tattoo. Nami chose to cover it up by getting a new tattoo which was a cross between a tangerine and a pinwheel, in honor of both Bell-mère and Genzo. Nojiko also gave her a gold bracelet as a keepsake before she departed from her home, which Nami began to wear regularly on her left wrist ever since. During the Roguetown Arc, she wore a plain navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue mini-skirt with white rings on the sides, and navy blue high-heeled sandals. During the Warship Island Arc to the Reverse Mountain Arc, she wore a sleeveless baby blue shirt with a light heart in the center with a crisscross design, a dark blue mini-skirt, and her regular light brown high-heeled sandals. She also received a Grand Compass from Crocus and began to wear it regularly on her left wrist, the same one with her gold bracelet. During the Whiskey Peak Arc, she wore a black shirt with the word "MODE" printed in the center in pink with the base in a pink mesh-like design, her regular yellow skirt and her high-heeled sandals. During the Little Garden Arc, she wore a simple, long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves, her yellow skirt, and her high-heeled sandals. After escaping Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set, her shirt was burnt and revealed a black, lacy brassiere underneath. During the Drum Island Arc, she wore several outfits. In the beginning, Nami wore a pale blue, short-sleeved cotton sweater, her yellow shirt and high-heeled sandals. While Luffy and Sanji carried her to be treated by Dr. Kureha (she caught a fever in the previous arc), Nami wore a checkered, hooded parka with the colors white, orange and bright yellow (which Luffy later donned). She wore pale blue pajamas while recovering at Dr. Kureha's home, and a light purple blanket with light brown fur lining it when she ventured out of her room. In the end, Nami wore a long, maroon coat with fur on the hood, collar and hem, and maroon high-heeled winter boots. During the Alabasta Arc, she wore white overalls to protect her skin while in the desert, she retired these clothes during her fight with Paula to reveal a dancer like outfit (which Sanji had bought her earlier in the arc) after Paula damaged them. This outfit consisted of a blue and purple halter top with a pink shroud and a long white skirt with the top part blue, Nami later tore the skirt up the side to make it easier for her to run. Finally, Nami wore a long sleeved white shirt with a brown skirt to match all of these with her normal high heels. During the Jaya Arc Nami wore a blue and white striped tank top with her usual skirt and high-heels. During the first part of the Skypiea Arc, while exploring Angel Beach and Upper Yard, she wore a bikini that was designed in a cloud pattern colored in blue, light blue and white. She paired her top with maroon trousers, and went barefoot. After returning from Upper Yard, she threw on a light yellow short-sleeved shirt over her bikini and put on her orange high-heeled sandals. Sanji notably showed dismay when Nami put on the shirt. She also wore glasses for a small period of time, and upon doing so, tied her hair back in pigtails to keep it out of her eyes, leaving it tied up for the remainder of her return trip to the Upper Yard. Nami eventually changed back out of her shirt when she had to dive into water, and stayed in her bikini; Sanji was pleased to see Nami had removed it. She finally changed into a gray, zippered camisole with the word "EVIL" imprinted on it in big blue letters, blue cutoff jeans, and a dark gray pair of sandals. During the Davy Back Fight Arc she wore a black tank top revealing her stomach with the word "GOLD" on it, she also wore white jeans with two rings on the side, a bracelet, and her regular high heels. During the Water 7 Arc, she sported two outfits. The first one was a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with a light blue tie that had three rows of black dots decorated diagonally at the end. She complemented her top with a white pleated skirt with golden rings on the sides and dark blue high heel gladiator sandals. After Luffy's fight with Usopp, Nami changed into a violet camisole with the number "3" imprinted on it in white, a white pleated mini-skirt, and her default high-heeled sandals. During the Enies Lobby Arc, she wore black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a brown cleavage-revealing blouse that exposes her abdomen with cream-colored liners and a pale blue, pleated mini-skirt. Initially, she also had on a blue denim jacket, but this was later caught and pierced by Kumadori's staff. This caused her to be pinned down, making Nami strip off the jacket and abandon it so she could run away. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a yellow mini-dress with a hood and her default orange high-heeled sandals. During the Thriller Bark Arc, she sported many outfits. One of them was a pink, long-sleeved sweater with a white collar, a pleated brown mini-skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. She later wore a strapless, long wedding gown and white high-heeled pumps. She tied her hair into a short ponytail. She seemed to have abandoned the sandals for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435 but she started using sandals again by the end of the arc. For the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Nami wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. Nami's clothes consisted of a pink shirt revealing her stomach, jean shorts, and high heels for the Straw Hat's Separation Serial. Post-Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc through the Merman Island Arc, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Oddly, her face is now drawn to look younger: with her eyes bigger (with the irises now showing), droopier, and placed lower on her face; though this may be from the art style evolving. She also has grown slightly taller. Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Ever since arriving to the New World, Nami sports a new belt with a "Berry" symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her Sorcery Weather Forcer on the right side and puts the belt around her waist when she is fighting seriously against an opponent. Outfits Before leaving Fishman Island. she changed into a Criminal brand red halter top and tied her hair back in two ponytails behind her with blue bands, as well as removed her belt. The Minister of the Left also gave her a New World Grand Compass to replace her old Grand Compass, which had become unreliable due to the more unpredictable nature of magnetic fields coming from islands in the New World, which she began to wear henceforth. As the crew left the island Nami decided to unwind, undressed, and took a bath, but upon being interrupted during her bath due to the ship getting caught in a White Strom, she rushed out onto the deck only wearing a light blue hooded zippered sweatshirt over her body to make herself decent for the time being, as well as her new Grand Compass, gold bracelet, pearl earrings. She also put on slip-on brown sandals; in the anime, she was only shown wearing them very briefly and ended up barefooted, losing her sandals when the Sunny passed through the White Strom. At the start of the Punk Hazard Arc, when they arrived in the New World, Nami changed into a red and yellow Criminal brand bikini top with the same pair of jeans, belt, and high-heeled sandals. She also tied her hair back again, and temporarily wore a pink raincoat while in stormy waters. When she reached the cold side of Punk Hazard, Sanji gave her his jacket to stay warm. She was later given a long black double-breasted coat and a set of gloves by Kin'emon using his unnamed Curséd Fruit power, but when Sanji was using her body after Law Trafalgar swapped their minds with his Op-Op Fruit, he took them off to rescue Kin'emon's displaced torso from underwater, and they changed back into rocks. He had the samurai create a new set of winter attire, a tan coat with black fur and gloves, which Nami noticed was different and beat him up over once they were put back in their own bodies, thinking he took her clothes off for perveted reasons. Inside Caesar Clown's lab, she shed the coat and gloves in the warmer conditions, causing them to revert back to rocks. After returning to the Sunny Thousand, she changed into real and more personalised stylish winter clothing and also replaced the clothes which were not suited for the cold, putting on a high-collared black coat with three sets of gold buttons held together by straps, brown gloves, a set of black leggings instead of jeans, and in place of her sandals, a set of calf-high dark brown boots with white fur insulating the boots at the calves. Once the crew had sailed out of Punk Hazard into more pleasant conditions, she wore a pink sleeveless shirt with the word "HEAT" on it in red letters with a picture of candy below it, teal and white striped shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. During the Dressrosa Arc, Nami's first outfit consists of a tank top and short shorts. Later, while playing a shogun scene on the Sunny, she wears a bikini top, short shorts, and very high heels. After the crew had split up, she changed into a frilled halterneck and a pleated frilled skirt with round studs around the waistline and a small decorative bow in front. She wore her hair back in a ponytail with a scrunchie, and kept her pearl earrings and high-heeled sandals. While on Zou, Nami wore a fancy purple dress covered in fancy pearls, which is a national treasure of Zou. She still wears her high-heeled sandals and her hair is loose. When leaving Zou she wore a skirt and shirt with the number "73" on it and later a hooded fur coat when the crew was traveling in cold weather. In the Whole Cake Island Arc, Nami bought a corset skirt and blouse, making her look like a "pretzel girl", which Carrot and Brook liked. Before landing on Whole Cake Island, Nami briefly wore a suit of armor with spears on the back (due to fighting ants all night) but changed out of it instantly. Later on, after her original outfit gets destroyed in a fire, she steals new clothes from an unconscious man that was lying nearby; dark overalls with very large, puffy pant legs along with a light colored sash wrapped around her waist. When meeting with the Firetank Pirates, she wore a short, backless dark dress. * Hair Color: Orange * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 18 (debut), 20 (after timeskip) * Birthday: July 3rd * Height: 169 cm (5'6½"; debut), 170 cm (5'7"; after timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Nami_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Full_Body.png|Nami, after 2 year timeskip. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa ** Usopp ** Sanji Vinsmoke ** Chopper Tony Tony ** Franky * Genzo * Broggy * Mr. 2 Bon Clay * Rayleigh Silvers Family * Bell-mère (Foster Mother, deceased) * Nojiko (Adoptive Older Sister) Neutral * Buggy * Chaser Smoker * Mr. 3 * Foxy * Duval * Motobaro Rivals Enemies * Alvida * Navy ** Fullbody * Buggy Pirates ** Richie ** Mohji * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro ** Django * Eneru * CP9 ** Lucci Rob * Blackbeard * Big Mam Pirates ** Big Mam ** Cracker Charlotte * Tesoro Gild * Spartan * Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers Being the assigned navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami is responsible for evaluating the direction that the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. Nami also tends to act as the crew's de facto treasurer, managing the crew's money and allocating spending money whenever they arrive at a new location. Besides Sanji, the crew's trained chef, Nami is also the only crew member known to possess even basic cooking knowledge (likely learned from Bell-mere). Prior to Sanji joining the crew, Nami agreed to cook for a fee, and in his absence, she reprises this role. Initially, she went back to charging money to perform this service, but after Luffy disastrously chooses to cook for the crew in order to avoid paying her most of his allowance, she has agreed to cook free of charge. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Prior to the Alabasta Arc, Nami, like Usopp, was not as proficient in combat as the fighters or ability holders of her crew. Ultimately, she remained a supporting member of the crew rather than a main fighter, as she did not have superhuman strength, nor formal training in any fighting style, although she was later shown, in the Water 7 Arc, to have impressive agility and surprising leg strength, being able to jump the wide distances between rooftops in Water 7 . While on Weatheria, Nami showed she was capable of running with a bag much larger than herself in one hand, while carrying Haredas in the other. Although not as skilled at fighting as a few of her crew-mates, Nami is still capable of holding her own against weaker foes. When she was grabbed by a Navy officer Nami brought him down with one savage punch and defeated another Navy with barrage of kicks. When she was fighting Kalifa Nami withstood a [[Six Powers#Finger Pistol|'Finger Pistol']] from the assassin a technique that brought down Paulie a strong foreman, Nami also survived breathing in the toxins from the Daft Green plant, which is so poisonous it can kill quickly if inhaled repeatedly. Nami survived long minutes before getting the cure, which shows that she, like the rest of the Straw Hats, has a high level of endurance. Nami was also shown to possess a skill with a bo staff which she would often use for self-defense before acquiring the Weather Forcer. However, because she was usually outmatched by the monstrous foes that they met at sea, she typically relied on her crew-mates to fight in her place. Nami also appears to have great skill with ropes, being able to tie up and capture Luffy from behind. After the two year timeskip Nami is shown to have increased exponentially in both her usage of the Weather Forcer, as well as her own physical abilities, now capable of handling tougher opponents on her own. An example of this is seen when she detected being ambushed from behind by a merman, and further managed to deflect a blow from his blade, despite the strength of normal mermen reputed to be 10 times that of a regular human. In Film Z Nami was able to keep up with the pace of Neo Navy Vice Admiral Ain's dagger attacks using her Sorcery Clima-tact, and even attempt to counter by splitting the Clima-tact and firing off a blast of wind. Most notably Nami's ability increase was shown in Chapter 811 when she reacted to a weakened Wanda's attack before Sanji and Brook were able to save Nami from having to defend herself. After stopping her in her tracks and overpowering her, Nami then managed to pin her to the ground. Nami also managed to defeat Brûlée, a powerful daughter of Big Mom who had taken out the highly skilled Carrot and Chopper beforehand. Nami was also shown to possess superhuman legs while on Punk Hazard, as Sanji managed to defeat a group of Caesar Clown's subordinates with ease while inside Nami's body, utilizing the same kick-based fighting style he usually employs. Still stuck in her body, Sanji also demonstrated the ability to use "Blue Walk", an ability developed from mimicking the superhuman Geppo of CP-9, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain sharks. Sanji could also utilize Observation Haki in her body with no signs of difficulty though it's still unknown if Nami can use Haki herself. Nami has also shown that she has fairly decent agility as she was able to dodge Wanda's attack by somersaulting. She still has limitations however, as when Sanji was trying to outrun Smiley's gas he noted her body could not keep up with the pace of Zolo, Brook, and Kin'emon for long, until he groped her breasts and got a speed boost from over-excitement. Nami was also shown to have enough endurance to assist Luffy in an 11 hour fight with Cracker Charlotte, one of the top members of the Big Mom pirates. Navigation and Cartography Expertise Nami is a highly skilled navigator and a talented cartographer. Arlong considered her skills on par with the mermen "superiority" since they were superior to any merman's. When Luffy destroyed her room at Arlong Park both bathymetric and geographic maps were seen, indicating that Nami has a wide variety of cartographic skills. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has a supernatural ability to sense changes in the weather, "with her body" according to Vivi, and can even predict the emergence of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, undeterred even by a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one altercation with Eneru, where she managed to deflect several of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit user's lightning-based attacks using only "Thunder Balls" from her first Clima-Tact. It could be assumed that after the timeskip her navigation skills have greatly improved due to her study of the New World climate with the help of Haredas, as even Caribou immediately recognized and praised her skills as a navigator during their descent to Merman Island. Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Apart from her navigational skills, Nami has also proven herself to be an excellent thief and pickpocket. She is able to take small items, such as keys, without her victims noticing, a skill she honed from a young age. Her most notable thieving feat was shown just before she left her village. At the harbor, she stole numerous wallets from the villagers saying goodbye to her while she was running past them, and among the villagers and the Straw Hats, plus Jonny and Yosaku, no one noticed until she revealed what she had done. She now uses this skill to steal from other pirates, and occasionally government employees, more often than not sneaking aboard their ship or base and taking all their valuables while they are distracted by some fight. Her skill at thievery has even been recognized by the World Government and has earned her the epithet "Cat Burglar". Strength level Fighting Style Art of Weather :Main article: Art of Weather Nami's fighting style focuses mainly on using the Weather Forcer to manipulate the weather of her surroundings, also known as the "Art of Weather". Which when combined with her extensive knowledge of oceanography and weather systems, can be used for devastating results. Weather Forcer She first gained the ability to manipulate the weather during the Alabasta Arc, when Usopp gave her the Weather Forcer. The flaw with his invention however was that it was primarily for party tricks. Regardless of this conflict, due to her expertise she was able to combine several of its functions in order to pull off dangerous and useful techniques, like creating a mirage of herself, (Mirage Tempo) in order to distract her opponent, and a powerful lightning cloud (Thunderbolt Tempo), which was used on Miss Doublefinger who thought she was a magician. Techniques Gallery Perfect Weather Forcer After the Skypeia Arc, Usopp improved the Weather Forcer with Dials, creating the Perfect Weather Forcer. This improvement gave her much greater power of the weather, allowing her to easily pull off stronger and newer versions of the tricks she could do with the Weather Forcer, like creating insubstantial duplicates of herself using mist (Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana). This weapon was also powerful enough to allow her to wipe out hordes of Navy men (Thunderbolt Tempo) successively and defeat CP9's Kalifa (Thunder Lance Tempo). There was still a flaw in its use however, as Nami was unable to properly control the lightning and her allies would sometimes sustain collateral damage. Techniques Gallery Sorcery Weather Forcer After the timeskip, her abilities are greatly enhanced, being able to easily destroy a bar and a submarine (and harm the occupants of both) with lightning blasts that can be compared to an attack by Eneru. At the stand-off between Neptune's soldiers with Usopp and Brook, she wielded the upgraded version of the Weather Forcer with the disappearance of the balls, which she now calls the Sorcery Weather Forcer. When the Straw Hats arrived at Gyoncorde Plaza, Nami's "Mirage Tempo" was shown to have improved to the point of making herself appear completely invisible, and she was also able to shoot a powerful gust of wind she named Gust Sword to easily dispatch a merman. She can now use and create weather in more creative ways, like launching an egg which hatches to release a large thundercloud that she can then take control of in order to strike down her opponent(s), which she calls "Thunder Breed Tempo", and creating an orb at the end of one of the three segments of her Weather Forcer which possesses enough heat to melt snow and harm a snow woman like Monet (Heat Egg). This new Weather Forcer has also been proven to not only be useful for battle situations, but regular daily uses as well, such as taking showers (Shower Tempo) and making paths for travel with sea clouds (Milky Road). The latter is an achievement of its own as it was stated that sea clouds couldn't be created in the blue sea. It is unknown how Nami utilizes the abilities of her new Weather Forcer as she rarely spins or shakes her weapon to achieve the desired effects, usually achieving her goal after some verbal queue which names the attack. Most notably, Nami seems to have much more freedom in her control of the phenomena she produces as she was able to direct lightning like a projectile in order to hone in on Baby 5 and Buffalo in the sky, as well as move a thundercloud over the guys who were attempting to peep on her while she bathed, and electrocute them, almost cognitively. Further upgraded due to Usopp's Pop Greens and Franky's genius, the Sorcery Weather Forcer is now the "culmination of all of Weatheria's weather science, and has been described by Usopp as being "this century's greatest" something. The Sorcery Weather Forcer can now grow or decrease in length when different pressure is applied, and is easier to twirl and use. It also seems to leave patterns in the air when it is used, overall giving it the feel of a magic wand of sorts. Ironically enough, the only Weatherian device that Usopp failed to implement into the upgraded Sorcery Weather Forcer was a "magic wand" that he didn't quite understand. Techniques Gallery Other Techniques Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. * Happiness Punch (幸せパンチ, Shiawase Panchi): a joke technique that Nami uses to dispatch or seduce any male watching her bathe. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 berries to anyone who sees her doing this. * Impact (インパクト, Inpakuto): Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. This was shown only when she finished off Hotori with Gunfall. Gallery Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis Orange Town Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Nami One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Universe Characters